1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to economical, easily erected temporary building structures constructed mainly from right isosceles triangular shaped panel units. Such panel units are half of a square and may be separate, or made by scoring and creasing larger sheets of panel stock to from a preassembly of mainly right isosceles triangles. Building structures are formed by brining together and fastening selected panel edges in abutting edge-to-edge relation. Because of the ease with which the building are assembled and disassembled, structures built according to the present invention are especially adapted for such uses as temporary shelters, ice fishing houses, children's playhouses, and the like, etc.
2. The Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,850, issued Mar. 27, 1979, there is shown a folding dome-like modular building structure composed of 48 flexibly interconnected right isosceles triangles. Each building structure is formed from a series of four flexibly connected modules of 12 triangles each. The modules are connected in alternating right and left handed strctural mirror image sequence. In one embodiment, each triangle may be a rigid panel or an open space enclosed by panel edges.
Although constructed mainly from right isosceles trianglar panels, the building structure of the present invention utilizes those triangular panels in a different basic configuration and is intended for use in simpler and smaller temporary structures of different character from those of my earlier patent.